vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rossiskaya Imperiya
About The Russian Empire was created out of the Kingdom of Moscovy combined with many different states within Eastern Europe. Belarus, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, and some parts of The Grand Duchy of Poland. History UAVRC On the 26 of December of 1865 the border was drawn with the Soviet Union to split the south from north. The Russian Empire keeping the North and Several fleets. NT Oct 5, 1853 - Crimean War The French wanted to promote rights of Roman Catholics, while Russia promoted those of the Eastern Orthodox Church. The longer-term caused the decline of the Ottoman Empire and the unwillingness of Britain and France to allow Russia to gain territory and power at Ottoman expense. UAVRC - World of the Unified Alliances of VRC NT Apr 24, 1877 - Russo-Turkish War UAVRC June 26, 1879 - Lands that belonged to the Soviet Union had been given back to the Russian Empire as soon as the Union fell appart. NT Feb 8, 1904 - Empire of the Rising sun attacks the Russian Empire crippling the army and wiping out the navy of many ships starting the Russo-Japanese War NT Sep 5, 1905 - Russo-Japanese War ends NT Jan 22, 1905 - Revolution begins NT Apr 24, 1906 - Russo-Swedish War, take over of Finland NT Mar 3, 1907 - Russo-Swedish War ends, Finland taken by the Russian Empire NT Jul 16, 1907 - 1905 Revolution Ends, Constitutional Monarchy created. NT Jul 28, 1914 - First World war begins NT Nov 6, 1917 - Russia pulls out of the first world war NT Nov 7, 1917 - Russian Civil War against Imperial Red Union UAVRC August 24, 1918 - Between the war with the German consortium the Doxic Federation of VRChat Forms taking land from both sides. NT Oct 25, 1922 - Russian Empire wins against Imperial Red Union NT April 12, 1931 - War with the 4th coalition, begins against the The Holy Alliance Polish History In 1795 after the Polish-Lithuanian commonwealth fell, Poland and Lithuania was taken by the 3 large major countries. The Austrian Empire, Russian Empire, and the Prussian Empire. Poland had revolted on multiple occasions, but in 1807 the Grand Duchy of Warsaw was funded by the aid of Napoleon. After the Battle of Borodino and Moscow being destroyed, Napoleon suffered a logistical problem and a shortage of food of the Grand Ármee. Russia had seized the land that had been given to the Polish, but that didn't quell the rebellion until 1923 during the Russian Civil war. Polish Calvary The Poles were famous for their great Calvary, after the fall of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth many of those Calvary regiments and corps entered the Prussian, Austrian, and Russian Armies. Government Current Government The Russian Empire's current is run similar to Britain's parliamentary system but unlike the British Throne, the Tsar has large control and power over the Russian Empire. Orginization 1st Siberian Army Corps * 1st Siberian Rifle Division ** 1st Brigade (Nieko) *** 1st Siberian Rifle Regiment (2 battalions) *** 1st Infantry Regiment (3 battalions) *** 2nd Infantry Regiment (3 battalions) ** 2nd Brigade *** 3rd Infantry Regiment (3 battalions) *** 4th Infantry Regiment (3 battalions) ** 1st East Siberian Rifle Artillery Brigade (Chen) *** 4 Field Artillery Batteries (6 guns each) * 9th Siberian Rifle Division ** 1st Brigade *** 33rd Infantry Regiment (3 battalions) *** 34th Infantry Regiment (3 battalions) ** 2nd Brigade *** 35th Infantry Regiment (3 battalions) *** 36th Infantry Regiment (3 battalions) ** 9th East Siberian Rifle Artillery Brigade *** 4 Field Artillery Batteries (6 guns each) *** 1 Machine gun Company * Ussuri Cavalry Brigade ** Frontier Guard Cavalry Regiment (4 Sotnias) ** Frontier Guard Battery (4 Chinese Mountain Guns) ** Primorsk Dragoon Regiment ** 2nd Transbaikal Cossack Battery ** 1st East Siberian Sapper Battalion 1st Army Corps * 22nd Infantry Division ** 1st Brigade ~Arest~ *** 85th "Vyborksky" Infantry Regiment *** 86th "Vilmanstranski" Infantry Regiment *** 12-й Neva Rifle Regiment OmegaTerminal ** 2nd Brigade *** 87th "Neishlotski" Infantry Regiment *** 88th "Petrovski" Infantry Regiment *** 92th "Pechorasky" Infantry Reiment ** 22nd Artillery Brigade *** 4 Field Artillery Batteries (6 guns each) *** 1 Machine gun Company * 24th Infantry Division ** 1st Brigade *** 93rd "Irkutski" Infantry Regiment *** 94th 'Eniceiski" Infantry Regiment ** 2nd Brigade *** 95th "Krasnoyarski" Infantry Regiment *** 96th "Omski" Infantry Regiment ** 24th Artillery Brigade * 37th Infantry Division * 1st Mortar Artillery Division * 50th Reserve Infantry Brigade * 1st Hussar Division ** Grodno Hussars ** Elizavetgrad Hussars ** Izyum Hussars ** Sumy Hussars 2nd Army Corps * 26th Infantry Division ** 1st Brigade *** 108th "Saratovsky" Infantry Regiment ** 2nd Brigade *** 7-й "Nemetsky" Infantry Regiment ** 3rd Brigade * 43rd Infantry Division ** 1st Brigade ** 2nd Brigade ** 3rd Brigade * 2nd Cavalry Division ** 1st Brigade ** 2nd Brigade ** 3rd Brigade Guard Corps * 1st Guard Division ** 1st Brigade *** Semenovsky" His Majesty's Lifeguard Regiment *** "Preobrazhensky" Lifeguard Regiment ** 2nd Brigade *** "Izmailovskii" Lifeguard Regiment Flag Our flag has many different symbols on it most notable symbol of our flag is the Eagle. White: White often represents peace, purity, mountain snow, and/or innocence. A simple white flag represents surrender. Blue: Signifies determination, liberation, alertness and good fortune. Red: Stands for power, revolution, vibrancy and war (symbolic of bloodshed). Other meanings include courage and domination, while it may also be seen as an sign of danger. '''The Eagle: '''the double headed eagle is a heraldry associated with the concept of Empire. Facts * Due to the Russian Civil war the Russian Empire and the Red Union never became the large group it once was. * Revolutions made Russia a revered country for the reasons of sustainability within a country through usual violent means, this therefore creates new states and countries. But then again, "A Empire can never stay a Empire." - Nieko * The Russian Empire is lacking in technological advancements, but within saying that what keeps a military strong is the innovations made by soldiers. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-27_18-30-47.129.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-06-04_05-05-48.377.png|Defence Fleet VRChat_1920x1080_2019-08-11_16-52-25.965.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-08-11_17-19-25.227.png|Russian Empire and GKA *Sells Alaska* VRChat_1920x1080_2019-08-12_15-38-35.155.png|*1917 Colorized* ( White army Smashes Red Army) VRChat_1920x1080_2020-01-11_15-04-54.462.png|1st Year Anniversary along with the URM VRChat_1920x1080_2020-01-21_18-02-04.680.png|1st Neva regiment at Zanderthaw's Map VRChat_1920x1080_2019-12-13_16-48-05.581.png VRChat_1920x1080_2020-01-18_17-23-05.087.png Category:Waifu RP Groups